


Don't Tell Me You Don't Have Hearts

by LarielRomeniel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Legion of Doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: Stein has some sage advice for Mick and Sara upon Leonard's return from the Legion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick that popped in my head. Thanks to Jael for the beta!

Leonard lay on the Medbay bed, sedated, while Gideon scanned him. Finally, the AI announced, “The telomeres in the cells of this man’s right hand are longer than those of the rest of his body.”

“What’s that mean in English?” Mick demanded.

Rip answered, “It means his right hand was regenerated. It means… This _is_ the Leonard Snart we left behind at the Oculus.”

Sara took in a pained breath. “The one _I_ left behind,” she said quietly.

“The one who died in _my_ place,” Ray said sharply, not letting her bear the guilt alone.

Stein raised his hands in a placating manner when Sara glared at Ray. “I don’t think there’s a single one of us who didn’t have thoughts of ‘if only I’d done _this_ ’ after the Oculus,” he said. “And considering the… acrimony… the Legion’s version of Mr. Snart expressed about his sacrifice, I don’t blame you for feeling as you do. But please consider this.”

He lowered his hands and his voice became soft. “ ‘Greater love hath no man than this…’ ”

“ ‘That a man lay down his life for his friends,’ ” Jax finished, just as softly. “Didn’t think you’d know the Gospel of John, Gray.”

The professor shrugged slightly. “Mr. Snart showed us all, unequivocally, how he felt. Now, thanks to the Spear of Destiny, you have a chance to let him know how _you_ feel, Mr. Rory.”

He inclined his head toward Mick. “And don’t try to tell me you don’t have a heart. I know differently. So let him know what’s in it.”

Sara let out a slight chuckle that sounded like she was trying to hold back tears. “Is that what you told your younger self back in 1985?”

Stein smiled at her. “Something very like it. And the advice goes for you, too, Sara.”

Mick snorted. “Look what that advice got you, Professor.”

Stein’s smile grew wider. “Yes. Something _wonderful_.”


End file.
